Remember?
by D-TaoRis0068
Summary: Tao, kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya bagi Kris, harus ia sia-siakan karena kebodohannya sendiri / TaoRis / KrisTao here / Ampun author gabisa buat summary


**Cast:  
-Huang Zi Tao (Tao)  
-Wu Yi Fan (Kris)  
-Xi Luhan (Luhan)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning : YAOI ,BoyXBoy**

* * *

**13 Desember, 2013**

**Tao's Apartment**

**22.00 pm.**

Tao tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya, bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Terlihat bahagia sekali eoh?  
Tapi.. terkadang kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"A-ah.. ne, Tao ngerti gege pasti capek, yasudah.. gege istirahat yang cukup ne, Tao gamau gege sakit."

"Good night gege, _wo ai ni_"

Tao menghela nafas dan menatap layar handphone-nya sebelum mematikannya, ia berdiri untuk mengambil boneka panda berukuran besar, pemberian kekasihnya. Terlihat senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah manisnya ketika Tao melihat boneka panda tersebut.

"Panda.. Lagi-lagi Kris-ge tidak menjawab ucapan Tao. Apa Kris-ge bosan dengan ucapan Tao? Apa Kris-ge tidak sayang lagi sama Tao? Apa Kris-ge sudah punya kekasih lain? Apa Kris-ge merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Tao? Apa Kris-ge..."

Ya. Seperti sudah menjadi candu bagi Tao untuk melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas tidak akan dijawab oleh sebuah boneka. Ia selalu di hantui berjuta pertanyaan mengenai '_Kris-ge' _nya itu. Perubahan sikap kekasihnya itulah yang menyebabkan berjuta-juta pertanyaa selalu menghujani pikiran Tao.  
Ia melirik kalender yang terpajang dengan manis di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa Kris-ge akan mengingatnya..?"

"Ah.. Sepertinya tahun ini kau harus merayakannya sendiri lagi Zi Tao.." Ia tersenyum lagi, tersenyum miris.

-o0o-

**14 Desember, 2013**

**Xi's Chinese Restaurant**

**09.00 am**

Terlihat begitu banyak aktivitas di dalam restaurant kecil itu, Tao tengah berjalan, sedikit berlari lebih tepatnya, dengan nampan penuh makanan di kedua tangannya. Keringat mulai membasahi hampir di setiap tubuhnya, memberikan kesan _sexy_ kepada namja manis itu.

"Tao, biar gege yang gantikan pekerjaanmu, kau tampak lelah sekali. Lebih baik kau isitrahat saja di dapur, gege sudah minta JoonMyeon untuk membuatkanmu minuman.." Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Tao.

"Aniya.. Luhan-ge tidak usah repot-repot.. Tao bisa melakukannya sen..."

"Tidak Tao.. Kau sudah sangat lelah, jangan memaksakan dirimu, biar gege yang melakukannya." Belum sempat Tao menjawab, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu merebut nampan-nampan itu.  
Tao hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu ia berjalan ke dapur sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibir_ kissable_-nya.

Terlihat namja jangkung berambut pirang memasuki restaurant kecil itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat seorang namja mungil yang ia cari dan mulai mendekatinya tanpa sepengetahuan namja tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba namja jangkung itu memeluk namja mungil itu dan sukses membuatnya terkejut. Tapi namja mungil itu tidak sepenuhnya terkejut karena ia tau siapa yang memeluknya itu.

"Y-Yak! Kris! Sudah kubilang jangan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti itu! Aish jinjja, aku sedang bekerja! Tidakkah kau lihat ada banyak makanan di tanganku ini.." Bentak namja mungil itu yang kita ketahui bernama Luhan.

"_duibuqi_, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu surprise, _chagiya_~" ucap Kris santai.

"Aigoo, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin kita melanjutkan yang tadi malam.." balas Kris dengan nada yang.. sedikit manja?

"Shireo! Aku sedang bekerja Kris.."

"Hey, aku sudah membayarmu lebih kemarin, dan kau juga harus memberikan sesuatu yang lebih untukku, lagipula uang yang kuberikan jumlahnya lebih besar daripada gajimu setahun disini.." Ucap Kris sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk paham. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Kris sendiri yang tengah ber-_smirk_ ria.  
Luhan meletakkan nampan-nampan tersebut di meja dapur dan mulai menghampiri Tao yang tengah menikmati minumannya.

"Tao, maafkan gege, tapi bisakah kau menggantikan gege lagi? Gege baru ingat ada urusan yang harus gege lakukan." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang sekecil mungkin.

Tao hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"_Xiexie_ Tao, kau memang yang terbaik, gege akan memberikanmu bonus nanti." Luhan tersenyum dan meninggalkan dapur, menghampiri Kris dan mulai menariknya keluar restaurant tersebut.

Tao yang tidak menyadari apa-apa hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk para pelanggan yang tengah menunggu di luar sana.

"Hey Tao, apa benar kekasihmu tidak tau tempat tinggalmu atau aktivitasmu sehari-hari?" Tanya JoonMyeon tiba-tiba.

"Ne hyung, memangnya kenapa?" Tao kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh? Seharusnya kekasihmu itu memberikan perhatian lebih padamu."

"Aniya hyung, Tao tidak mau memaksanya melakukan hal seperti itu, apalagi memaksanya untuk terus memberikan perhatian lebih." Balas Tao, mengakhiri percakapan kecil tersebut karena banyak pelanggan yang menunggu pesanan meraka di luar sana.

-o0o-

**14 Desember, 2013**

**23.45 pm**

Tao merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, cuaca malam ini memang sedang tidak bersahabat, tetapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat Tao untuk memberikan surprise kepada kekasihnya. Tao sesekali melihat bungkusan yang ia bawa sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kris-ge akan menyukai ini.." Ucap Tao penuh keyakinan.

Tao memasuki gedung apartment kekasihnya, Kris. Ya, Kris memang melarang Tao untuk datang ke apartment-nya karena alasan yang tidak jelas dan tidak masuk akal. Tetapi Tao melanggar ucapan kekasihnya untuk kali ini hanya untuk memberikan surprise. Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Tao sudah berada di depan pintu apartment milik Kris.  
Tanpa basa basi lagi, Tao langsung membuka pintu apartment Kris.

"KRIS-GE! HA-g-gege?" Ucapan Tao terpotong setelah melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Tao, ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Kristal bening berlomba-lomba membasahi mata pandanya itu.  
Tao tidak mencaci maki ataupun memukul kekasihnya itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum miris untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Kris dan Luhan yang terkejut akan kedatangan Tao, tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"T-Tao..."

"Mi-mianhae, Tao tidak bermaksud mengganggu.. Si-silahkan dilanjutkan lagi."

Tao tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bungkusan yang ia bawa daritadi dan segera menutup pintu, Tao berlari keluar dari gedung apartment Kris dengan hati yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tao terus berlari dan tanpa sadar ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup cepat.

Tubuh Tao terhempas cukup jauh, ia terbaring lemah dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras dari kepalanya. Tao tersenyum bahagia.

"Setidaknya kau bahagia.." Tao menutup matanya dengan tetap tersenyum. Pengemudi yang menabrak Tao tadi langsung saja meninggalkannya karena kebetulan jalanan sedang sepi.

Dilain sisi, Kris sudah mengenakan pakaiannya dan segera membuka bungkusan yang Tao jatuhkan tadi.

Terlihat sebuah patung naga kecil dengan tulisan '_Happy 5th Anniversary TaoRis_' di bawahnya.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Kris langsung menyusul Tao dengan begitu banyak rasa bersalah. Ia sangat terkejut menemukan Tao dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan di tengah jalan, ia langsung menghampiri Tao dan mengangkat kepala Tao, meletakkannya di atas paha Kris.

"_duibuqi.. duibuqi.. duibuqi._."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa Kris ucapkan.

Terlambat? Itu pasti.

Kris melihat selembar kertas yang sudah mulai penuh akan noda darah di kantong jaket yang Tao kenakan.  
Setelah membaca isi kertas itu, Kris langsung menangis dan memeluk Tao dengan sangat erat.

"_duibuqi.. duibuqi.. duibuqi._."

Kris merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat baik, tegar, dan setia seperti Tao, Ia buta karena nafsu sehingga melepaskan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya begitu saja.

_**'Kris gege, Happy Anniversary, Tao memang tidak bisa membahagiakan gege, Tao memang membosankan dan merepotkan gege, Tao memang tidak pantas untuk gege, Tao hanyalah beban untuk gege, Tao tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas kebahagiaan yang sudah pernah gege berikan kepada Tao, tapi satu hal yang harus gege tau, Tao akan selalu menyayangi gege, duibuqi, wo ai ni**_  
_**-Huang Zi Tao'**_

_**-END-**_

***Ppura-pura gatau***

**Ok, abaikan FF Gaje ini -w-**  
**FF pertama yang author bikin -w-**  
**Cerita pasaran -w-**  
**Otak berhenti bekerja waktu buat/? -w-**  
**asdfghjkl deh -w-**

**RnR?**


End file.
